Love me for me
by chickchoc
Summary: She's a stubborn girl who is misjudge by her appearance and he's a cocky bastard. First comes hate, then comes love... right? R&R please! All humans!
1. Chapter 1: Introducing you to Bella Swan

**Please be patient with me on this story. I might not update often unless I have some kind of inspiration. Read and Review please~! more reviews= faster updates!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Introducing you to Bella Swan**

Hi. I'm Bella Swan and I'm what people called a tomboy. I don't dress to impress since I believe it's a complete waste of time. I don't do those make up shit too. I'm 18 and currently a senior at Forks High. It's a total mess here. The school is freaking small and everywhere you look there are students filled with crazy sex hormones. Sluts are walking around showing all they got and let me tell you, there isn't much to see. Jocks thinking they're the top of the pyramid since they're sleeping with those chicks and make others feel bad about themselves.

Since it's my senior year, people probably assume it's all about dating and prom. But you know what they say about people who assume? They make an ASS out of U and ME. My life is all about basketball. Me and my older twin brother, Emmett, are both on the varsity basketball team. Being over 6 feet tall and having a big body structure, he was voted to be captain of our team and he is a great captain. It only has been 2 weeks since we got back from summer vacation and he's already showing all the newbies how to improve themselves. He was kind and caring but at the same time strict and discipline us whenever we're being rude or disrespectful. He is someone I look up to.

Emmett and I live with our father, Charlie Swan, chief of police. Our mother, Renee, left us when my brother and I were 7. Way to ruin our childhood. Why she left? Well I don't want to talk about it.

School is stupid. I never felt like I belong, except when I'm playing basketball of course. Guys don't give me the time of days and girls saw me as some disgusting freak because of the way I dress. I sometimes hang out with Emmett and his friends but I believe most of them felt intimidated since I wasn't all weak and pathetic like most of the other girls and can totally beat some other them at arm wrestling. The rest of the time I practice in the gym or rea in the library. What can I say? I'm a nerdy tomboy.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I know it's short but it'll get things going! There will be more soon! Feel free to leave any comments or advices. **


	2. Chapter 2: Manwhore

Chapter 2

Manwhore

BPOV

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Ughhhh! The beeping. I turned off my alarm and got ready for school. I went to the restroom and stared at the mirror. I couldn't even recognize myself. There staring right back at me is supposed to be me! My hair was fuzzy and like a haystack. Dried up drool was at the corner of my mouth. Chips crumbs were on my clothes from the late night snack. Yeah. No wonder no one is interested in me.

I didn't even bother brushing my hair before tying it up in a ponytail. I washed my face and teeth and went to pick out my clothes. A hoodie and a basketball short. I headed down stair and almost ran into Emmett.

" Finally! You're up! Hurry and get something to eat. I'm gonna head out first!" he told me.

" Making out with that Lauren chick before school, bro?" I asked with a smirk.

" Shut up!" he said before getting out of the house. Truth is he's only with that Lauren girl to make his ex, Rosalie, jealous. She broke up with him a few weeks back because he was trying to act like he owned her in front of his friends. She ended the relationship claiming she felt demeaned. I guess he only wanted to be funny and all but now he lost her. He has been trying to get her back ever since even though he wouldn't admit it. Right now he felt like if he can get her to be jealous, she'll come back to him. He knows Rosalie tend to hang out in the parking lot with her friends before school starts, so he's probably there right now kissing the hell out of Lauren right in front of her. Boys. Making someone jealous only gets them angrier. When will he ever learn? I made my way into my old Chevy truck, and drove to school.

As I got out of my truck, I saw that Emmett was indeed sucking on Lauren's face. Rosalie, however, wasn't looking at him but looked really pissed off. Standing next to Emmett were some of his friends, Jasper, who is also in the basketball team, was talking to his girlfriend, Alice, the sugar monkey. Jasper is pretty cool and chill but Alice, it's like she eats a bag of candy every morning before school. One hyper pixie.

Next to them were some other guys from basketball, Tyler, manwhore, Mike, manwhore #2, James, manwhore #3, and Edward Cullen, King of all manwhores. All of them just want to get into girls' pants. Edward probably slept with ¾ of the girl population in this school. I'm most definitely not in it. He's a pretty good basketball player and pretty decent on the court, but once he's off, he's picking up girls back to their house to have sex. After he's tired of them, he just toss them to the side, not caring if they're hurt or not.

I was planning to make my way into the library like how I always went before class since I don't really want to hang out with anyone, before Angela beckoned me over. She's my silver lining in all this mess of a school. She doesn't play sport but I saw her in the library many times and befriended her. We used to hang out a lot but she recently got herself a boyfriend, Ben, and I felt like I should give them their privacy.

"Hey Ang!" I said before hugging her and nodded to Ben.

" Hey Bella! I haven't talk to you in a while" she told me sadly.

" Oh I just have been pretty busy with basketball since it's the beginning of the season"

" You always work so hard. Wanna go watch a movie with me and Ben this Saturday?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah! You should come since Angela has been claiming how she misses spending time with you," Ben spoke for the first time today.

" I'd like to guys but that's my chores day. Maybe next time." I lied. I love spending time with Ang but I really don't want to be a third wheel.

" Aww okay then." She replied sadly as the bell rang. We all made out way to class. School passed in a blur. Next thing I knew, it was break time.

I was walking to my locker when I heard a voice calling for me.

" Bella!"

I turned around and walking toward me was the one and only Edward Cullen. He was approaching me with a smirk.

" What do you want Cullen?" I asked feeling irritated. He just looked at me with that smile of his and suddenly, his lip were on mine. I stood there frozenly. After a while later, he backed up. He still had that cocky smile on his lip.

" What the hell was that for?" I shouted at him as I wiped my lip.

" Don't think so highly of yourself. It was for a bet. As if I would kiss your ugly face even if you're Emmett's sister. Bella is supposed to mean beautiful. Oh the irony!" he said as he laughed in my face.

My fist moved automatically and in split second, it was connected to Edward's face.

" Holy shit!" he screamed as he covered his nose, " I think you broke it!"

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Please send me some support! Love and Kisses :) want more updates? then review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Punishment

**Ahh this chapter is a little longer. Feel free to send me comments or advices. Thanks**

* * *

****Chapter 3

Punishment

BPOV

"Holy shit!" he screamed as he covered his nose, "I think you broke it"

"Well, you deserved it!" I argued back. By now there was a crowd surrounding us. People were whispering and talking as they point at us.

"Cullen! Swan! My office now!" Principal Miller yelled at us. Edward and I gave each other a look as we followed him into his office.

"Principal Miller? Can I go get my nose check out first?" Edward asked before we sat down. I smirked.

" Yeah. Go get it check out while I talk to Miss. Swan here," he told him as I groaned internally. Dad is gonna kill me.

Edward left with a sly smile on his face. Ass. Principal Miller finally turned toward me.

"Mind telling me what happened out there and why you punched Mr. Cullen in the face?" he asked me.

" He kissed me without my permission and then insulted me. I believe what I did to him served him right, Principal Miller," I simply told him.

" Why would he kissed you? Maybe he likes you?"

" No, sir. He said he done it because of a bet and that if not, there was no way he would kiss my ugly face voluntarily," I explained to him.

"Hmm..That was not nice of him. What you did was understandable I guess but it's still not forgivable. One week of lunch and after school detention beginning tomorrow."

" But Principal Miller! That's my practice time!" I argued, "It's the beginning of season and I'll be missing practice already!"

" No excuses. Go tell your brother about it. Don't make me kick you off the team," he told me strictly. This was all Edward Cullen's fault. Why did he just have to kiss me for? What does he even get out of this?

Edward chose that time to walk back in.

" Well, sir. Nurse Sanchez also believes it's broken so I'm going to head to the hospital to get an exam. Take care sir," he said and was ready to close the door and leave.

"Wait," Principal Miller called out to him, "We didn't discuss your punishment."

"Punishment?" Edward asked confused, "I don't mean to be rude sir. But I'm the one that got punched in the face if you haven't notice."

"Yes, but I heard what happened and I agreed that you were also at fault. One week lunch and after school detention starting tomorrow with Miss. Swan. No excuses." He told him. Edward couldn't help but frowned as he left. I was doing a little victory dance inside my head.

"You may leave now, Miss. Swan," he said.

" Have a nice day, sir" I said before standing up to leave. The rest of the day passed like a blur. People were glaring at me and calling me name because I had injured their beloved Edward. Stupid people don't realized that I was the victim.

The bell rang for school to end and I headed out to practice. I met up with Emmett to tell him about my detention.

"What the hell, Bella!" he yelled at me when he saw me in the gym.

"But, Emmett, listen…"

"No. We're supposed to be a team and here you're hurting one of your teammate. That is unacceptable." He interrupted me. I sighed, calmed myself down, and told him what happened.

"hmm. I understand why you did it, Sis. But I still got to punish you two. Once you and Edward get back from detention, you'll be running laps for a week." He said sadly. Oh great my days just get better. I just nodded and headed to practice. I knew Emmett doesn't want to make anyone thinks that he was going easy on me since I was his sister so he punished us.

Emmett and I got home from practice and we both went to do our homework. I was doing my calculus homework when I heard Charlie's cruiser pulling up.

"Bella!" he yelled out as he got in. Shit! News travel fast these days. I got up reluctantly and went down stair and face the furious man. What does he have in store for me?

" Yes, dad?" I asked innocently.

" Oh don't you pretend like you don't know," he yelled and I cringed, "I got a called from Carlisle Cullen. Something about you breaking Edward's nose. What were you thinking? You're lucky they're not pressing charges."

" Dad, let me explain!"

" No. If you want to explain you have to explain to Mr. and Mrs. Cullen as well. Let's go."

"What?" I protested.

" You're going to explain to them why you broke their son's nose," he told me. I knew it was useless to argue. So I just followed him to the cruiser. The ride to the Cullens' house was quiet. I could tell that Charlie was disappointed in me but seriously. It's not my fault!

When we got there, we both got out the car and approached the door. Charlie rang the doorbell and we waited. The door opened momentarily to none other than Alice. Damn. Forgot the little pixie and Edward were siblings.

"Oh hi Chief Swan. And hi Bella! I heard rumors about today but I didn't realize that it was true until I came home and saw Edward. Man you must be really strong since he looked pretty messed up!" Alice said without a pause.

"Alice! Leave them alone," said a strict voice. The voice belongs to Mrs. Cullen. Alice backed up and Mrs. Cullen invited us in.

" Esme," said Charlie, "Bella's here to explain what happened between her and Edward today."

" Oh, I have been dying to find out. Edward wouldn't say anything besides that Bella punched him in the face. I think he got his feelings hurt since he got punched by a girl. Let me go call him," she told us. I smiled to myself because he felt embarrassed that he got hit by me.

Edward came down stairs after a while with a nose cast. Upon seeing me, he did nothing but glared at me.

" Your face looks better with a cast on it," I said smugly, " Feel free to call me whenever you wish for a makeover again."

" You bitch!" he screamed and ran toward me. I got in my stance, ready to attack back.

* * *

**Review please! The more reviews I receive, the faster I'll write :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Not Even Edward Cullen

**This is kind of short since I wanted to get a chapter out to you guys. Hope you still like it though. Thanks to those who did write a review. It was because of you guys I rushed to write a chapter. XOXO **

* * *

****Chapter 4

Not Even Edward Cullen

BPOV

" _Your face looks better with a cast on it," I said smugly, " Feel free to call me whenever you wish for a makeover again."_

" _You bitch!" he screamed and ran toward me. I got in my stance, ready to attack back. _

"Enough!" a voice shouted. We all turned to see Carlisle standing by the door looking more pissed off than ever.

" You guys got yourself in a lot of trouble already. Now you want to create more problems?" he screamed at us. Edward and I both looked down feeling shameful.

"I can just arrest you two and let you guys stay a night in jail. Do you want that?" this time it was Charlie who yelled at us.

"No, sir" we both answered.

"Now I want to know what happened at school today," Esme told us.

Edward started to speak but Esme interrupted him, " From Bella. Sometimes I just don't believe a single word you say, boy" That got him quiet. I took a deep breath and told them what happened. Everyone was quiet throughout the whole thing and Edward was just glaring at me. After I was done, everyone looked mad.

"Edward! How can you do such things!" Esme yelled at him.

"Mom, think about it. She's the only one that profit from this! I got my nose busted and I got hit by a girl. I'm the victim!" he complained.

" You called a girl ugly! That's not something you'd say to a girl! Haven't I taught you any manners? Do you want me to call you ugly? Do you want your own mother to call you ugly and actually mean it? Cause let me tell you, you're not so good looking yourself, mister!" Esme argued back. Alice and I were snickering on the side. Edward just got owned, by his own mother! I wish I could have recorded that. Do you think Mrs. Cullen will mind if I ask her to say it again but this time saying it to my phone so I can record it?

The look on Edward's face was priceless. The mixture of shock, shame, and astonish.

" You guys are supposed to be a team. You guys need to communicate more," said Esme, "You know what, starting tomorrow, Edward, you're banned from car usage for a month. Give me your keys. If you need a ride to and from school, you must ask Bella. If she says no, then you're walking home mister. You cannot ride with anyone else besides, Bella, your father, or me. Do you understand?"

"What?" Edward cried, "You can't be serious! It's a good 2-3 miles to school from here"

"Do I look like I'm joking Edward?" asked Esme seriously.

"No," Edward sighed sadly.

"I repeat. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Esme asked again.

"Yes, ma'am," said Edward quietly.

"Wait, so I have the choice to either drive him places or let him walk? Oh this is gonna be so fun!" I laughed but Edward just gave me a murderous look.

"Bella," warned Charlie, "you can't take advantage of that. You have to be serious."

"Yes, dad" I said but was still trying to hold in my laugh.

"We'll be discussing your punishments at home later," said Charlie and that shut me up. Stupid Edward just smiled at him.

"I agreed, Chief Swan. She was very violence today. You should punish her so that she wouldn't dare do that again!" Edward encouraged him.

"Edward?" said Carlisle.

"Yes, dad."

"Just shut up." And he did. Loser.

"Now that we have all this mess cleared up, let's go, Bella," Charlie told me and we walked to the front door.

"Sorry for the inconvenience. And I'm sorry for what my son said to Bella," Carlisle apologized.

"It's no problem. Sorry about… his nose.." Charlie said awkwardly.

"Hey, Edward! See you at 7:30 tomorrow morning!" I said with a smirk before Charlie and I closed the door. The last thing I remember was how he appeared to be killing me with his eyes. I went home with a smile. No one should mess with Bella Swan. Not even Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Please share with me your thoughts and comments. I'd like to read them. Like I said before. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. Thanks, guys! **


	5. Chapter 5: Unstable

**Thanks to those who reviewed. This chapter is different than those before it. There's a bit of sadness in this one. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Unstable

BPOV

The drive home was spent in silence. I know Charlie have a lot to talk to me about but he just didn't know where to start. I, on the other hand, wished we can be home already so I could hide in my room.

"Bella…" Charlie started.

"Dad, I know what you're going to say, but I really don't want to hear it," I interrupted him. I seriously don't want to talk about this, but I'm sure Charlie is going to.

"Bella, I know you don't want to talk, but we avoided this too long," Charlie said with a sad smile.

"Fine," I whispered knowing I couldn't get away this time, "What do you want to know?"

Charlie took a deep breath. "Does your action toward Edward today have anything to do with what happened with your mother?" he asked cautiously. Truth was, it did. What Edward said did hit close to home. It brought back memories. Ones I didn't want to remember again.

"No," I lied and Charlie didn't say a thing the rest of the way home. Once we got home, I quickly got out of the cruiser and went straight to my room and locked the door.

I lied on the bed just thinking back. Back to the time that I told myself to just forget.

The day my parents found out they were having twin, my mother was over the moon. She told my father that now, he could have the son he wanted and she could have the daughter she dreamt for years for. They were both ecstatic. When Emmett and I were born, my mother cried for hours because she was so happy. However that happiness didn't last long.

The next few years, my mother would always make me wear dresses all the time. Despite all that, I would fight with Emmett or played in the dirt/mud so often it would ruin all the dresses she bought me. She was always furious with me. Dad, many times, would try and reason with her that I was still a kid and playing was what I do. She still would make me wear dresses and make me attend tea parties with her friends. It was horrible.

I remember the time when I was 7, she told me how she entered me into a beauty pageant and I was expected to win or else I'm going to be in big trouble. I remember being really nervous that day, knowing that I have to stand in front of a big crowd. Right before the pageant was going to start, I was in the dressing room with my mom. I had on a dress that my mom had spent hundreds on and make up all over my face. To be honest, I thought I looked like a clown. So when my mom left me to go to the restroom, I was making faces into the mirror for the fun of it. Suddenly, three girls my age approached me. I stared at the blonde wearing the white knee length dress with the face as pale as a ghost.

"What are you looking at?" she asked angrily with a glare.

"What's that on your face?" I asked seriously, "your face is all white."

" It's called foundation," she snapped, " I got it from Dior."

"Don't you think you put a bit too much?" I questioned innocently.

"Excuse me?" she asked in disbelieve, "You should think about what you say, you ugly clown."

And I tackled her. I was mad and furious. I couldn't believe she would say that to me. We got into a nasty fight and I totally ruined my dress… again. To say my mom was furious was an understatement. The people also kicked me out of the beauty pageant, making matter worse.

When I got home, my mother was screaming at me, telling me how pathetic I was and how I couldn't go one day without fighting and acting so unladylike. She stormed out the door with her face still red with fury. I remember crying myself to sleep in Emmett's arms. She didn't come back until the next morning.

For a few weeks, she was gone most of the time. She came back home late at night and left early in the morning.

One day, Emmett and I were in his room playing games when we heard our parents screaming at each other downstairs. We sneaked down to listen to them.

"How can you do this to our family?" Charlie yelled.

"This isn't the type of family I wanted!" Renee screamed back, "I just wanted a perfect stable family. A lawyer or a doctor as a husband, a well-mannered son, and a ladylike daughter. But look at what I got. A husband that can die every time he's out on his job, and misbehaved children."

"You could have learned to adjust to my job and we could have discipline the children more! Why did you just have to go and sleep with another man?"

"Cause he gave me what I wanted. Stability and comfort. Something you can never give me."

" So what you trying to say, Renee?" Charlie asked quietly.

"I'm pregnant with his child and I want out of this marriage so that we can marry," she finally said. Emmett and I looked at each other with disbelief. Somewhere in my little 7 year old mind, I believed it was my fault. I ran to my room and put on the dress at the beauty pageant and raced downstairs. When I got to the bottom of the steps, I ran toward my parents. My hair was in a mess and there was sweat on my forehead.

"Mom! Look I'm being ladylike! I'm wearing a dress on my own!" I told her and twirled around until I finally noticed how my dress was all messed up from the previous fight and that I probably looked like a totally mess.

"You disgust me, you ugly child," she said with a venomous voice and I froze.

"Renee!" Charlie screamed, "Don't talk to Bella that way! Fine! Just leave! I'll take care of them!"

"Yeah!" Emmett commented from the stairs, "Don't talk to my sister like that! You're not our mother anymore! Just get out!" He made his way toward me to give me one of his bear hugs but I remember not feeling anything. I felt numb.

Renee just packed up her stuff and left. Just like that. Not saying one word of goodbye to what she used to call her precious children.

Emmett's knock on the door brought me back to the present. I unlocked the door to see him holding a plate of pizza.

"Dad ordered some pizza and told me to go give you some," he said quietly.

"Thanks," I whispered and took the plate over to my desk. I turned around and noticed he was still in my room. He looked at me with sad eyes and walked over. He gave me his famous Emmett bear hug and I cried.

* * *

**Don't worry guys! I'll try and make sure this story isn't a super depressing one. I just needed to add in Bella's past to show you guys the reason for her behavior in the present. Remember to REVIEW! vvvvvvvv down there! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Can't Touch This

**This chapter took a while since not a lot of people review the last chapter... Sad.. :( If you want me to write faster, review please! ENJOY!**

* * *

****Chapter 6

Can't Touch This

BPOV

Morning came and I still felt like crap. I tried and thought about the positive. Starting today, I get to mess with Edward! The little devil in my head was laughing loudly. If I had a pointy hat, I would wear it and fly away on my broomstick.

I quickly got dressed in my usual basketball short and hoodie and had my hair tied up before heading out the door. I made it to the Cullen house at around 7:25 and turned off the engine. Should I honk or should I call/text. I decided it'll be kind of rude to honk so I sent him a quick text.

_I'm here. Hurry out. –B_

He responded back immediately.

**K.**

'K'? That's all I get. Well he better hurry out. I hate to wait.

Ten minutes later and he still haven't come out. How long does it take a guy to get ready? He knows I'm here. Frustrated, I started my car and got ready to leave. I moved a few yards before I heard him yelled.

"Wait!" Edward called out before running to my car. I stopped the truck. He made it to the passenger side door and tried to open it but it was locked. He tried yanking it a few times.

"Open up!" he shouted at me. I rolled the window down about an inch to talk to him.

"Shouldn't you be a bit nicer to me? I am giving you a ride," I told him through the window.

"I have no time for this. Unlock the door right now!" he ordered me. I stepped on the gas pedal and went about 10 yards before he yelled out for me to stop. He jogged up to my truck.

"Okay! I'm sorry! Would you please open the freaken door?" he asked with a pissed off look on his face. I leaned over to make it seem like I'm going to unlock the door before stopping myself.

"You know what? I don't think that it's good enough," I told him.

"What else do you want?" he questioned suspiciously.

"Well I had a pretty bad day yesterday. I need some entertainment to cheer me," I said with a smirk.

He stared at me for a while before asking, "What do you mean?"

I searched for my phone. When I found it, I looked at him and said, "Hammer time!" before playing "Can't touch this".

"Oh hell no!" he said and remained still. Stubborn fool.

"All right then. Bye now!" I said while stopping the music and about to drive away.

"Wait!" he called out.

"Yes?" I asked happily and looked at him.

"It's hammer time," he whispered. I pressed play again on my phone and Edward started dancing. I couldn't help it. I was laughing like crazy until tears were falling from my eyes.

"Can I come in now?" he asked irritably when the song was over. I went over and unlock the door. He quickly got in and glared at me since I was still giggling.

"Sorry. I'll try and stop," I said seriously before laughing again.

"Just hurry up to school," he yelled and turned to look out the window.

We spent the rest of the way to school in silence besides the occasionally laughs that came out of my mouth every now and then thinking back to his dance. Edward would always glare at me. That boy is no fun.

Once we reached school, he quickly got off and walked away. Probably too embarrassed to be seen with me. Well then!

"You're welcome!" I called out to him but he just walked away as if he didn't hear me.

"Bella! Bella!" I heard Angela cried out to me. I walked over to where she and Ben were standing.

"So, umm I heard what happened yesterday and I was wondering if you're okay. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to," she quickly told me. Angela doesn't want to get into other people's business if they don't want her to. That is something I like about her.

"I'm all right. Got detention but it's okay. Thanks for asking," I told her sincerely.

"You know I'm always here for you," she said and hugged me. I smiled at her and walked to class. Classes passed and lunch came. I can't say I'm excited since I had detention. Yay….

I walked into the detention room and was glared at by Mr. Davis.

"Sit down, Ms. Swan and don't talk for the rest of lunch," he said strictly. It's not that he doesn't like me, he just moody all the time and get pissed off at everyone. That's why he's the detention teacher. He doesn't tolerate anything.

I went and sat down at a desk right next to the door so I can quickly escape when lunch ends. A few minutes later, Edward entered the room.

"You're late, Mr. Cullen!" yelled Mr. Davis. He just looked at me and Mr. Davis before shrugging and sitting down at a desk next to mine. Mr. Davis gave him one last look before returning to his desk in the back of the room. I turned to Edward and stared at him. When he finally turned to look back and me, I gave him my evil smile, reminding him about his dance this morning. He just looked right back at the board and ignored me the rest of detention.

When the bell finally rang to tell us that lunch was over, Edward got right up and walked out the room.

"Edward! Wait! You dropped something!" I told him.

"What?" he yelled and stopped.

"Your pride and dignity!" I said as a matter of fact. He growled at me and resumed his walk. "Edward! Come back! I have some hammers in my garage that I can lend you if you want!" I cried. He just continued walking. Oh I'm such an evil girl. Hehe

* * *

**Remember! More reviews= the faster the chapters get uploaded. Thanks!**


End file.
